(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension card connector, and more particularly, to an extension card connector having a pusher member with which to push out an extension card.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As the standards of a bus bar always vary with the result that the amount and density of the connector pins increase continuously thereby the resistant to insertion/ extraction of an extension card into/from a connector becomes considerably large. An extension card or a connector is susceptible to damage by the user's careless handling Accordingly, most of the recently developed connectors made under modified standards are equipped with a pusher member for the convenience of insertion/extraction of an extension card so as to prevent causing damage to the card or the connector by improper application of force during insertion/extraction of the extension card.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional extension connector with a pusher member has an accommodation slot 2 respectively at each end of a connector body 1. A pusher member 3 is provided for the accommodation slot 2. The pusher member 3 which functioning according to lever principle includes a cylindrical stub 4 extending out of both sides of the pusher member 3. There are two engaging holes 5 bored through both sides of the accommodation slot 2 to hinge the stub 4 therewith. When the pusher member 3 is inserted into the accomnmodation slot 2, the stub 4 is fitted in the engaging holes 5 so that the pusher member 3 can be hinged in the accommodation slot 2. The pusher member 3 may be used for positioning an extension card 6, which is inserted into the connector. When the user wants to take out the card 6, he/she may remove the pusher member 3 outwardly so as to push the bottom of the extension card out of the connector.
Even though the extension card connector constructed as such has the function described above, owing to the fact that the connector is usually made very long, two remaining sides of connector body 1 become quite thin after the accommodation slot 2 is formed at each end of the connector body 1. As a result, the connector body 1 is susceptible to damage at its both ends by a foreign force,
Moreover, when inserting the pusher member 3 into the accommodation slot 2, the opening portion at both sides of the accommodation slot 2 will be under large stress, which even causes breakdown thereat by an outward thrust force exerted by the stem 4 to the sidewalls of the accommodation slot 2. Even if the user operates the pusher member 3 with a minor improper manner, the sidewalls of the accommodation slot 2 may deform which leads to breakdown thereat.
Besides, the pusher member 3 is settled in the accommodation slot 2 by hinged joint between the stem 4 and the hole 5. In order to prevent deformation of the accommodation slot 2, the stem 4 is made as short as possible with the result that the pusher member 3 cannot firmly positioned in the slot 2.
In order to eliminate the shortcomings inherent to the conventional extension card connector with a pusher member described above, the present inventor has delved to this matter with a long time effort through carrying out theoretical studies and simulating experiments. Based on these studies and researches, the present inventor came to propose the present invention.